The Only Me I Know
The Only Me I Know is the sixth episode of . It premiered on February 23rd, 2019 for Rooster Teeth FIRST members. Summary The Vanguard is left reeling by the encounter with Nemesis, who many theorize is a duplicate of Julian Chase. Chase attempts to talk to Miranda Worth, who is disturbed by the thought that he might not be "her" Chase. Upon returning to the Anvil, Chase confronts Rufus Weller about Nemesis, and Weller admits that it is another instance of Chase's consciousness, his "Nemesis". Contrary to what he had been told, the program had made back-ups of his mind from the beginning, uploading copies into one while the other would be deployed into the field. The Union became aware of the gen:LOCK program and ambushed Chase on one of his missions, capturing him and his Holon unit. With no other option, the Experimental Science Unit downloaded the backup into Chase's real body and ended the practice of copying for the rest of the program. Soon after, the Union launches an attack on the Anvil, spearheaded by a Behemoth and Nemesis. Nemesis angrily demands that they "kill the copy" and that the Union promised they could return him to his body. The Vanguard's Chase quickly attacks Nemesis, signaling the start of the battle. The Holons are dispatched alongside the Vanguard's other forces to face the attackers. Kazu Iida is pinioned by Union forces, but breaks free with the help of mind-share with Valentina Romanyszyn. Yasamin Madrani offers to do the same with Chase but is turned down. Union Drones and troops breach the Anvil, endangering the gen:LOCK candidates and forcing Kazu, Yasamin, Cameron MacCloud and Valentina to return to their bodies so they can escape on a transport with Chase and Doctor Weller's android unit Caliban. In order to buy them time and prevent the Union from recovering information on gen:LOCK technology, Weller remains in the lab and detonates an explosive device when Union troops enter. The gen:LOCK squad manages to successfully reach a Hornbill with the help of Miguel Garza, and the Anvil fires the Hammer System, destroying the Behemoth. Unfortunately, the Behemoths's wreckage releases a massive Nanotech cloud that quickly engulfs the battlefield and the entire base with most of the Vanguard's personnel inside. Chase is unable to contact the control center or the ground forces, including Miranda, and is forced to join the rest of his team in escaping. Characters *Julian Chase *Miranda Worth *Cameron MacCloud *Kazu Iida *Valentina Romanyszyn *Yasamin Madrani *Raquel Marin *Rufus Weller *Caliban *Jodie Brennan *Able *Leon August *Miguel Garza *Nemesis *Heng Li Wu *Fatima Jha (first appearance) *Marc Holcroft (first appearance) Trivia *The episode title was stated by Chase in the episode. *From this episode onwards, the intro changes from Chase flickering between his MR overlay and his preserved state to instead a version of Chase with pale skin, red highlights, black eyes and a glowing red mark on the left side of his face, likely a human representation of Nemesis. *The line Doctor Weller says when Chase confronts him about Nemesis, "You ever wonder why we're here?", is a reference to the first episode of the Rooster Teeth show Red vs. Blue. * A working title for the episode, pushed forward by animator Dustin Matthews, was "Invasion of the Anvil". Producer Jenn Tidwell particularly liked it because of the non-indicative acronym "IotA", given "an iota is a small thing, and this very much isn't." * This episode has a number of deleted scenes: ** During the outdoor battle, Yasamin pulls Jodie and Leon's striders out of the way of a crashing flight carrier. ** A brief shot of the pilots parking their Holons into one of the carriers. ** As the pilots board the carrier, a group of Union soldiers ambush them. Migas uses his vehicle to take them out, buying the pilots some time. Category:Season 1 Episodes